Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vapor powered apparatus for pumping a liquid. More particularly, this invention relates to a vapor powered pump assembly, especially suited for emergency use such as fire fighting, which uses a liquifiable propellant gas in vapor form as its source of motive power.